When Will You Realize
by Musicluver2themax
Summary: Most girls would love to be in the place of Lindsay Turner: Living with Nate Grey. Nate's parents have been a mystery since he was born but years later, he meets his brothers and his friendship with Lindsay takes a twist. Will Lindsay accept the love?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Alright so this is my new story. I use to have one like it a long time ago but I didn't like it so I deleted it. Since then, I think I have improved writing and stuff like that,lol. It's not a Camp Rock story and has nothing to do with Camp rock but it has there names. In my opinion though, it is a pretty good story with romance and drama and friendship and blah blah blah. But, hope you like it!**

"God, is it that hard to do? It's just a staple Mark! Only a staple!"

"But it has germs on it! Disgusting nasty Germs that others use! I can't use that to hang you're dad's picture!"

"Then buy a damn new one!"

Hey. I'm Lindsay and that right there was the stupidest 26 year old guy who is freaked out of germs. He just so happens to be my dad's assistant. Actually, seems like everyone in L.A these says are dying to work for my dad.

When I was 6, I thought my life was pretty complicated being busy and never having a normal childhood.. That was Until I met my best friend Nate Grey. Then, I found out a secret that I have never known before but before that I hated him. I bet you're wondering, "Who would hate THE Nate Grey?"

I did. Why? Because he was talented. I know, lame reason, but my own father liked him better then me. Don't get me wrong, I do love my father, but we never have father/ daughter quality time. He's a song producer and writer and he helped me write and sing songs, until we found Nick. This kid had a...girl voice, but my father still loved him, and then when my mom met him...she almost worshipped him. One day I got so annoyed with him I just told him to, "GO FIND YOUR OWN FAMILY!"

I know, I was so damn cruel for a 6 year old child. That hurt him really bad and he threw the dirtiest look ever followed by a sad one and walked away. I felt pretty bad and it took three whole days for him to forgive me. After that we became inseparable. Best friends, ever. I started having little crushes on him when we were 14 but then i was like, "Come on, hes like my brother." So then I stopped. But now we're 16 and those feelings are coming back again and I am just trying to push it away. Its not completely my fault though. Have you seen Nate? He has the brightest smile and his body is sooo...Ugh, i cant even explain it and his voice now, makes every girl faint. No I'm serious. How many girls have I seen faint? 1,2,3, a million. Everyone thinks he's so damn perfect.

Now for the secret. Well, I found out that he has 2 brothers. It's like, woah? Really? Because I thought him being so perfect and all, he must have been the only child and then his parents passed away. Where are his brothers though? I'm still trying to figure that out myself. Even though he's told me everything, It still seems like he's hiding something from me. I don't ask him though. I'll just wait until he feels like telling me or I'll find out for myself. In the meanwhile, I'll help him look for his brothers. Right now I just finished writing a song.

"Hey Lindsay." Nate said, walking up from behind me.

"Hey Nate, whatsup?"

"Look up for yourself." Wow Nate. That was just lame.

"Oh hahahaha. You are like sooo funny!" I said, imitating some Nate Grey obsesive girl or something.

He stuck out his tongue at me. "Whatever Lindsay, I just felt like saying that. So what are you doing?"

"Well I just finished writing this one song." I said, trying to sound not too exited.

"Awww, about me? I knew this would happen someday!" He said, taking a seat on my bed.

I rolled my eyes at him...even though it was kind of true. Well, I dont know, When I was writing the song, his picture just kept popping in my head. So I guess it was about him in a really weird way.

"Pshh, Keep wishing honey." I said, shaking the thought out of my head.

"Haha, right. Then who is it about?" He asked, curiously.

I scrunched my eyes. "Who said that my song was about anyone?"

He looked at me and smirked.

I shrugged, "I...I'm not so sure, but when I am, I'll let you know."

"I'll be waiting. I wrote a new song too." Nate said, with a wide smiling playing on his lips.

"Wow, this is such a surprise! You wrote another new song?" I said, once again using my girly talk. Nick ws always writing songs and it wasn't really a surprise. However, he started getting annoyed with my sarcasm.

"Okay okay, cut the act. But this song is special." He said, crossing his arms.

I smirked. "Oh, okay. What is it called?"

"I don't know yet."

I laughed. "You don't know?"

He shook his head. "How about you tell me what it should be after I'm done singing it to you."

I nodded. "Okay then."

He stood up. "But not right now."

"Why not?" I asked, confused.

"Uhmm...I need to go over it."

I looked at him weird. " Okay then. Look over it."

Weren't all his songs special? I wonder why this was more special. Maybe it was about his mysterious brothers, or maybe it was about me. Pshh, yeah right. It wasn't about me. I just wish it was. But you know, I wish everything was about me because it seems like nothing ever is.

"I'm going to go grab something to eat. See ya later." He said with a small smile and slowly shut the door behind him. That boy was weird as hell.

I laid on my bed and drifted to sleep and had one of the weirdest dreams ever. I was crying, really hard as I looked down at my own picture. It was a picture of me on stage, singing. As I stared into the picture more, the picture started moving, and I could hear what I was singing. I was singing my own song, called Drift. My dream kind of shifted into the audience, as if it was a camera. The thing is, there was no one in the audience and it was just me, singing by myself on stage. Just then, a hand touched my shoulder and I turned to see Nate, smiling, with a microphone in his hand.

"_Can I join you?"_

I smiled and nodded as we exchanged words to the song beautifully. When the song was over, our faces were like 2 inches away from each other.

_"Can I kiss you?" _He asked.

I smiled. _"Do you have to ask?"_

He leaned in more but then, I woke up drastically. I looked around to see that I was in my room. I felt really warm and touched my forehead to feel cool wetness. I groaned and stepped into my bathroom, slipping off my clothes but still thinking of the dream, and if it meant anything. I turned on the shower and stepped in, letting the cool water run down my body. In a way, the dream meant I didn't need anyone, as long as I had Nate by my side. I didn't need to worry about anyone else, because I had my best friend. After a good 7 minutes, I stepped out of the shower and dried myself with a towel and then wrapped it around me. I stepped out of the bathroom and went into my closet, throwing on my pink sweat pants and lime green t-shirt. I rolled up my pants so they were a little but higher then my knees. I looked at myself in the mirror and picked up my mascara tube and put it on lightly. Then, I added some lipgloss and debated whether I should wear my hair up, or down. I decided to grab some gel and scrunched my hair with it and let it down. After I was finally satisfied, I walked over to my stereo and turned on some loud music, to clear my thoughts.

_What hurts the most_

_was being soo close_

_having so much to say_

_and watching you walk away_

_Never knowing, what could of been_

_and not seeing that loving you_

_was what I was trying to do_

I sang loudly with it, and started jumping on my bed. I do get a little crazy when it comes to music. All off a sudden I heard a zap and the music stopped. I turned around to see Nate with the plug in his hands.

"Hey!" I hopped off my bed to go turn it back up but he stood in front of it.

"This is way too loud! I'm doing something here!" He said, looking kind of ticked.

I laughed. "So? I have to deal with you singing louder then her!"

"I don't sing louder then this chick." He said, dropping the plug.

I smirked. "Uh, yeah you do."

He rolled his eyes and changed the subject. "So, did you clean you're room?"

What the hell? What kind of question is that? I mean, yeah, he does like live with me and crap but it was no reason for him to start acting like a mom. I have one! And she lives in another mansion off Bayside street! Nate was lucky though, I mean, my dad did buy him his own little apartment but he still liked to crash here, not to mention his room was right next door to mine.

"Oh, just wondering. Haven't you heard who's coming?" He said, suddenly interested with his feet as he looked down at them.

"No?"

He shrugged. "No one important really, just Carly Shay."

Ew. She got all famous off that one really gay video she has. Icarly? Something like that, and one day Nate was cruising online and saw her webcast, live. He then started to get pretty interested in her and BAM. He was supposed to record a song with her. I actually didn't really mind. Even though I have never met her she seems pretty cool, but Nick always talks bout her perfection. It is annoying. Am I jealous? Uhmm, no?

I smiled. "Oh yeah, no one important, just your celebrity crush."

"She's not my celebrity crush."

"Yeah and orlando Bloom is ugly." I said, laughing.

"He is."

"Easy for you to say!" I snapped.

He laughed at my outburst. "Okay, just kidding."

"Whatever Nate."

I sighed as Nate smiled and ran to his room like a little girl going on a date with Ryan Sheckler. Oh god, I just hope that this day gets over with.

**There you have it. Good? Bad? How about some reviews? Yeah, that will work. So yeah, Carly Shay is really Miranda Cosgrove if you didn't know. And if you want an image of Lindsay, I'll be posting it now:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, so that wasn't so bad. I'm glad you guys liked it and it's kind of new. I'm so used to writing my friend Tessa with Nick/Nate, and now I like made up some chick and she's with Nate. But I really do like the character lindsay. I'm sure you will too, she could be pretty soft but also sometimes sassy. Not as sassy as Carlet Shay,lol. The chick from ICarly.**

I was sitting on the couch twirling my hair bored as hell as Nate got dressed. It seriously was taking him forever and it kind of got me irritated. Then I heard the creak from the door opening and heard him coming down the stairs. I heard him clear his throat and I looked up to see him looking damn hot.

"Wow Nate. Getting ready for a freaking date?" I asked, trying not to seem like I was checking him out.

He rolled his eyes. "You know I always look like this."

"You look like you're getting married." I said, fixing my sweat pants and adjusting my flip flops.

"And you look like you're going to sleep." He said, looking from my T-shirt to flip flops. It's not like I wanted to go anyways.

"Whatever. But should I wear my hair up or down?" I asked, still having second thoughts about that.

"Well, You look beau... I mean, you should keep it like the way it is." He said, seeming to stutter.

It's funny because it seemed like he was going to say I look beautiful or something but it could have just been me.

I sighed standing up from the couch. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, but now we have to wait for her to come." He said, grabbing the keys from the table.

"Oh, okay. Why?" I asked, knowing the answer but felt like asking anyways.

He laughed. "Because she's the one coming with the limo."

I just nodded and looked at him. He seemed kind of nervous. He was running his fingers through his hair, trying to make his curls perfect. I just rolled my eyes and went back on the couch and turned on the T.V.

"What?"

I looked back up at him to see him looking at me.

"What's what?"

"You rolled your eyes."

I looked at him weirdly. "No I didn't."

"Wow, yes you did. You stared at me then rolled your eyes and walked to the couch."

"Oh. Well it was an accident so sorry if it made you think something else."

Bull shit. I wasn't sorry! Although I didn't think he'd see me roll my eyes. I mean, I made sure I did that when he wasn't looking but I guess not. I turned to this one channel that had all the latest gossip. One was about Nick lachey and vanessa. I guess he got her pregnant or something? Another one was about Pete wentz breaking his leg when he jumped off stage. Another one was about a new movie coming out called 75 seconds or something but one rumor really got my attention.

_Is there romance between Nick jonas and Jordan Pruit? If there is, how is his best friend, who word on the street is, has a huge crush on him, the oh so famous lindsay, taking all this?_

"Ughhh, this is so stupid!" I said, turning off the T.V.

Nick raised his eyebrows and laughed.

I glared at him."You think this is funny Nate?"

"I didn't say that." He said while still laughing.

"Its true, you have a huge crush on jordan, everyone knows that, but me? How dare they put me in this?"

He just smiled. "Thats Media for you. Ya know sometimes its true."

If the door hadn't been knocked I probably would have choked Nate. Nate walked and right before he opened the door he turned and asked me how he looked. I shrugged as he rolled his eyes and opened the door.

"Omg! Nate Grey!"

That chick literraly jumped on him. He hugged her back and I looked at them disgusted. My feelings for Nate were freaking me out. Never have I really started to fall for him like this. Yeah there were times where I thought he was really hot but I never crushed on him. Like 5 minutes later after pulling away from each other Carley skipped her way over to me.

"Lindsay right?"

I put on my best fake smile. "Yup, that's me."

"Oh my god your dad is the..."

"Yeah he is."

Nick gave me a be-nice look. I put on a fake smile for her.

"Alright, so we don't to keep the limo waiting. Let's go!" She grabbed Nate's hand as the both walked outside.

He looked at her dreamily and followed. Gross.

We got in the limo and Carley was flirting with nate like crazy. She kept twirling her hair and running her hands on his lap. I rolled my eyes and I don't even know why. I'm pretty sure I am not jealous. Pretty sure. I sat there akwardly and fidgeted with my hands until Carley like finally like noticed me or something.

"So Lindsay, do you like anyone?"

Nick looked up and I gave her a honest answer. "I don't know."

She rolled her eyes. "How can you not know?"

I didn't know what to answer, I mean, the question was so random but surprisingly nate answered for me.

"She just doesn't know. Trust me, I've asked her so many times."

That was a lie. He has never asked me that question. Unless he's asked himself or something. Carley just shrugged and the limo came to a stop. I walked out as the driver opened the door for us and I didn't look back. I just entered through the doors of the studio before anyone else.

"Daddy!" I ran into my father's arm as he lifted me up.

"Hey honey! How was the ride." He asked, setting me down.

"It could of been better." I said. It accidently slipped out of my mouth and I was scared to look back at Carley and Nate's expression. My dad looked confused but smiled when he saw Nate.

"Hey Nate-o!" He pulled him into a hug as well and Nate introduced carley to my dad.

"Okay, I have to go and check with next door but I'll see you guys later. I hope you're recording goes well." He said looking at Carley and winking at Nate. I started thinking, why did I come? I thought of a way to sneak out while Nate and Carley were recording there love song.

"You're going to come watch us, right?" Nick asked, coming from behind me.

I looked at him and forced a smile.

"Nate, I watch you record everyday. But I'll be around."

He looked confused, "So you're not going to watch?"

God he had to make things so diffucult.

"I'll be outside." I said softly and walked away as Carley came up and tugged at his hand.

I stepped outside and took a little walk from the back. The weather was warm with a little nice cool breeze. It was like, the perfect day to go outside and fly a kite or take a nice walk down the beach. Instead, I was here in a recording studio with Natr and a gushy Carley Shay. I sighed as I sat down on a bench. I was so comfortable I almost fell asleep until I felt the Bench move a little bit. I looked beside me to see Nick sitting down by me. I wanted to speak but I thought it would be best if i just stayed quiet. Matter of fact, I was going to give him the silent treatment. I've never done that before but I thought it would be fun and he kinda deserved it. Okay, he didn't. But I decided to anyways. Nate didn't say anything and it was annoying me. Why the hell did he come here anyways? Shouldn't he be with Jordan? We sat there for the next ten minutes in complete silence.

"I'm leaving." I muttered, getting up.


	3. Chapter 3

**There were so many mistakes last chapter like the mix up with Nick/nate and Carley/ Jordan! So sorry, I was just kind of out of it. On the other hand, thanks for the reviews! Here's the next update:)  
**

"What's wrong with you?" Nate said, getting up and blocking my path.

I still wasn't a 100 sure, but my stomach started to get a nervous feeling and that's when I realized that I was falling for my beswt friend. Great. Now I couldn't even talk straight to him or loom him in the eyes. I decided not to answer and turn the other way but he was quick on his feet and stood in front of me.

"What is wrong with you?" He repeated, much slower and stern this time.

"Nothing." I said in a cheery voice. "Just enjoying the weather today!"

He rolled his eyes, "Sure you are."

I hated it when he tried to be a smart ass.

"Look. I just came out here to get some fresh air. Aren't you the one supposed to be recording a mega hit song with... with, Carley?"

I was now getting a little frustrated and even more freaked out about my feelings when he rolled his eyes and took a lot of steps closer to me and with each forward step he took, I took a step back, my heart racing faster then ever, knowing I would either fall back or hit something too and I was damn right because my back hit a tree and he smirked, his face only a couple inches away from mine.

"I... think something... is up."

I felt my face warm up and my cheeks turned dark pink as I stuttered. "N..nothing is up..up."

He smiled again. "Something is."

I couldn't do anything so I slightly shook my head no and before I knew it, the tip of his fingers were drawing circles on my waist. What the hell was he doing? I wanted to slap him and yell at him but I couldn't exactly do it. Then he stopped and took out a coin. Okay?

"Alright, if it lands on heads, something is up and you tell me what it is. Tails, nothing is up and I leave you alone."

I almost laughed at what he came up with but I nodded. He smiled.

"Alright. I flip, you catch."

He looked at me for 2 seconds then flipped the coin and as I reached out to catch it he took my hand and out it against the tree and did the same with the other one and my eyes widened but then fluttered when I felt his lips brushing the side of my neck and his tongue slowly flick my earlobe.

"Nate..." Was all I could get out and it was supposed to sound like a whine but it came out more as a moan. Then, his phone started to ring and he groaned as he loosened my hands which I quickly wriggled out of when I heard voices and ran for it. My eyes almost swelled up with tears because of what just happened back there. Was he trying to test me to see if I like him. He damn right knows now and I made a complete fool of myself because I know he doesn't feel the exact same way about me. It just pisses me off to think that. I made my way to the studio and heard that Nate was close behind but I ignored him and walked inside.

"Where have you been?" Carley asked, all up in my face.

"Outside." I snapped back as Nate walked in.

"Natey! I just called you!"

So it was her that was calling. Well thank god because who knew what could have happened if she didn't. I'm sure that the little scene with Nate and I is already on TMZ or something. I mean, come on. We both have people that follow us but then again, we were on private property.

Nate gave Carley a weak smile. "Sorry I didn't answer."

I'm sure he was.

He looked over at me and smiled but I gave him a death glare and his smile instantly faded. I know I shouldn't be so mean, but still, he likes Jordan so he shouldn't be playing me like this. If he wants to make her jealous he could just ask. I'd do it.

"Uhm, I don't feel good so I'll called a cab to go home. But tell me how you're day goes!" I said trying to sound enthusiastic.

"I'll go with you." Nate said a little too fast.

I gave him a weird look. "It's fine. I'll see you when I get home. Besides, you have a song to record idiot."

"Bye Lindsay!" Carley said as if urf\ging me to get the hell out of here.

"Peace." I said, leaving.

--

When I went home I plopped on the couch, thinking over what happened today. I decicided that I will just act as if nothing happened. Okay, that might be hard to do. I'll just avoid him at all costs and if I ever run into him, then I'll talk to him for that time being. Simple right? No. But i'll try. I got up and searched the fridge for some rockstar energy drink. Nick always stashed some in the back. I grabbed one and went back to the couch and turned on the TV as I opened my drink. My mom was out of town and My dad was back at the studio which meant I had the house all to myself. I looked at the clock. Oh shit. Nick was going to be here soon and he probably dragged along Carley. I didn't feel like watching any gossip so I turned on to the local news. Car accident, conjoined twins, blah blah, new teen star,blah. There was nothing on the news too interesting, although the teen guy that could sing kind of looked like Nate but it was probably just me. Everything looked like Nate these days. There was a knock on the door but I didn't get up to open it. After a couple of knocks I heard the keys rattle and in came Nate...and Carley. Ugh. Oh, and there was some other guy with them.

"Why didn't you answer the door?" Nate almost demanded as if I was hiding some man hoar in here.

"Sorry. I was sleeping and by the time I heard the door, you opened it." I said, not looking at him but tossing away my can.

I could tell by the way he looked at me that he didn't believe a bit, especially since he saw that I had the Rockstar drink. No one can sleep after those.

"So uhm, Carley is going to stay a bit." He said as she interlocked hands with him.

I ignored his comment and looked at the guy to his right.

"Whose this?" I asked smiling and walking over to the dude,

Nate stared around for a moment until he realized the guy next to him.

"Oh, this is Mike. Remember? He was the backround vocalist but he went away for a year and now...he's back." Nate said, but it almost sounded like he didn't want him to be back.

"Nice to meet you." Mike said as I shook his hand.

"You too." I said smiling and blushed when he winked at me. We were still shaking hands until Nate cleared his throat.

Carley looked a bit bored. "So what are we gonna do here?"

I looked at them all and smirked. " I don't know about you peeps but I'm going to my room. Have fun!"

Nate pulled me back down. "It's cool if you go to you're room, but we have people over so you should be with us too."

I smirked again. "Okay! Mike want to come upstairs with me?" I asked, almost flirtatiously.

Mike looked at Nate, then at Carley and smiled as if I meant something else.

"Oh...yeah. I'll leave you kids alone."

I laughed as nate glared me as I jogged up the stairs.

"Sorry." I breathed. "I just wanted to get away from Carley. She gets annoying."

He laughed. Yeah, can't believe Nate asked her out."

I laughed. "Yeah I know... wait what? Nate asked her out? When?"

He chuckled at my reaction and I blushed. "He asked her the car ride back here. It was weird."

I was even more ticked, I mean, Nate almost kissed me and touched me in ways he never has, then he asks Carley out in the ride back. So he really has officially used me.

"Oh. Well whatever. He's liked her for so long anyways. Anyways, where have you been this past year?"

He smiled. "Minnesota. I have family in the twin cities. It was quite fun."

I smiled and nodded even though I had no interest in where he has been. He started talking about all the fun things he did and the cool people he met. Next thing I know, he's talking about how beautiful I am.

"You know, your eyes really stand out. It's really beautiful. So is your smile." He said.

I didn't really know what to say so I just smiled awkwardly.

"S..sorry. Thoughts just kind of roam out of my mouth all of a sudden." He said, looking down blushing.

I smiled and scooted near him. He looked up and I smiled sympathetically.

"No. It's fine and that's really sweet. No guy has told me that. Not even Nate."

He smiled but then Nate walked in.

"What's not even me?"

Way for him to ruin the moment.

Carley was right behind him. Ugh, why can't they just stay out of my lives for 5 minutes?

"Sorry to ruin the moment guys but Nate...I mean, we got bored."

I heard Mike smirk from the side and I laughed.

"Yeah, it's not fun if I'm not there is it?"

Mike smiled and nodded giving me a high-five. I looked at Nate and he seemed to be watching every movement there was between Mike and I. Why should he care?

"So what do you want to do, hide and seek or something?" I smirked at my own statement.

Carley's face lit up. "Oh my god yeah! We should split into two teams!"

She had got to be kidding me. Mike agreed with her and that left Nate and I. Nate looked at me to see what my vote was but I just looked away.

He sighed. "Okay, but let's mix things up. If it takes you more then 7 minutes to find your opponent, then you and your partner have to do a dare."

Let's get one thing straight. I do not like dares.

**Ahhh! I love dares, as long as I'm not the one being dared,lol. So last chapter's reviews were cool, but let's raise it! I can not wait for Demi's new album! Oh, and if anyone lives in the south in the U.S, dude! I pray for you guys because you guys have some major hurricanes and you have another heading you're way but I pray for you and the victims of all the hurricanes. **

**Love, Reanna**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey people:) Okay so I'm happy about the fact you are all liking the idea. Also, thanks to those of you who read/reviewed my Nick one shot in honor of his birthday. I'm in a really good mood because I was voted on the homecoming court and today was really busy because of our fancy meals and our lovely dresses. I felt awkward because I'm known around the school a bit but I'm not in that hole popular group so yeah. Anyways, here is the next chapter!**

"So how do we choose our partners?" Mike said, smiling at me.

Nate looked at us weirdly for a moment before grabbing something behind a basket.

"We use this."

"A coke bottle?" I smirked.

He rolled his eyes. "We use this kind of like spin the bottle. We'll all sit on the floor and decide in a game of rock paper scissors who will spin first. Then that person will spin and who ever it lands on will be their partner. It's fair enough." He said, looking straight at me.

I shrugged. "Alright then. I feel like we're 5 but let's get this over with."

I rock.. paper.. scissored Mike and Carley rock papered Nate. In the end, I ended beating Mike and Carley ending up beating Nate so it was us two against each other. I wanted to rock paper scissor her... literally.

"So it's us now?" She asked smiling.

"Yup."

She grinned. "Just to warn you, I'm a master at RPS."

I smirked, so was I, but was I bragging? No. After I kept on beating her for the next 3 rounds and even the rematch that she begged for. Finally, with a huff, she gave up and the bottle layed smack dab in the middle. Begging me to spin it. I prayed to god that I wouldn't end up with Nate or Carley but my answers didn't reach god in time because right when I though it was going to land on Mike, it made a devastating turn to Nate. It couldn't be that bad could it? Nate and I were best friends and things like this happen. I looked up at him and attempted a smile but he just looked down, refusing to look at me and I could almost swear he sighed or something. The smile on my face quickly faded and I got up.

"Fine Nate. You know what? Just be with your girlfriend because honestly I don't even want to play."

I stormed out of the house, not looking back and went around the back. I instantly felt bad, regretting running out of the house like that when Nate didn't even do anything. I was just paranoid and ticked off that he asked Carley out. I climbed the roof and just sat there. The sun was almost down and it was getting pretty chilly. I shivered and started singing, to help me clear my thoughts. I don't know why, but the street reminded me of a Rascal Flatts video to What hurts the most where the girl lost her boyfriend and she dropped to her knees in the middle of the streets. I always shudder watching that video, it always caught me and I even performed that song with them last year and I got really into it, getting all emotional and stuff.

"Lindsay?"

Oh Crap. He found me?

"How'd you find me?" I asked barely in a whisper.

He came and sat down by me but I still didn't look at him.

"You always come up here to either do some deep thinking, write a song, or when you're mad. Haha, I go on the other side."

Man, he knew me too well. I always did come up here when something was bothering me and I did some major thinking and song writing.

"I'm sorry." He apoligized.

"For what?" I asked, my gaze still fixed on the road.

"For... whatever I did."

I smirked. Here he was apologizing, for something he has know Idea about.

"I forgive you." I said, playing with the lace with my shoe.

From the corner of my eye, I saw him smile but quickly faded when he read no signal on my face.

"Okay look Lindsay. I really am sorry... about Carley."

"I don't care about the fact that you're with Carley. I'm just disappointed that you didn't tell me. Nate, you tell me everything days before it happens. I probably would never have found out if Mike hadn't told me."

He cringed at the word Mike. "I don't care about Mike."

I smirked. "It seems as if you don't care about anyone these days."

"That's not true. Mike isn't who you think he is. He screwed some girl and left her on the street and she became pregnant. He had to go to Minnesota to face her family in court."

I rolled my eyes. "You're lying."

He stared at me. "I can't believe you. I'm like, you're best friend! You totally fell for this guy when you just met him."

I didn't just meet him. And I fell for Nate a long time ago! He never showed anything back.

"You fell for a girl you just met. Then you give me a whole scene back at the studio and on the way home you ask her out! What am I, just your play thing? I've been nice to you my whole life, I've been there for you the whole time and I helped you with everything. I thought you were my best friend too."

I looked back at the street and tried to control the tears from coming.

"Look, I am really sorry." He said, putting his soft hands over mine.

I couldn't help the effect he had over me so I looked at him genuinely and put my hand over his.

"Me too."

He smiled but then his stupid girlfriend starts calling out his name.

"Natey! Oh Natester! Natey Boo, if she is still PMSing, then just come down and forget it. She'll come down eventually."

He rolled his eyes and his face went into deep thinking mode. I giggled.

"What are you thinking about?"

He looked at me. "I don't know, I mean, it's weird how I ask out that girl down there and I don't ask out the real girl of my dreams."

I blush, guessing the girl of his dreams was me.

"I mean, I only asked out Carley to make her jealous." He winked.

"Wow, I like that Idea." I said, playing along. "I should do that too."

I smiled and hopped up climbing down with a confused Nate, following after me.

I looked at Carley who looked pissed and her arms were crossed, glaring at me.

"Hey there Carley. Where's Mike?"

She looked at me weirdly but Mike came out from the back, and gave me a concerned look.

"Hey Linds, are you okay?"

I gave him a flirtasious hug. "I'm better." I looked at Nick who shook his head and smiled.

"That's good." He said, putting his hand around my waist.

I hadn't forgotten about the hole thing that Nate said about Mike but Mike was just an experiment. I looked at Nate and he smiled, pulling Carlet tighter to him and saying something into her ear, causing her to giggle. Oh yeah, this game was getting competitive.

"You smell good." I complimented him.

"Only for you." He grinned.

I was surprised at how he was playing along with this. I though he would be a bit shy or shocked but he was responding pretty quickly. I slowly leaned into him and he pulled me tighter, causing me to gasp. Nate was observing us carefull as Carley was playing with his hair. He didn't like where Mike and I were going but figured I would stop when he kissed Carley on the cheek softly. She smiled more wide then a crazy clown. I smirked. Was that the best he could do? After this, the game would be over.

I leaned into Mike a little bit more and brushed my lips against his. I looked up at him to see his reaction and he smiled and kissed me gently. Mission accomplished. But then, I started to feel his tongue trace my lips and I quickly pushed away. What the hell? Shouldn't he know by now this this was a damn flirty game? I apologized and ran into the house and threw myself on my bed. I guess I was still thinking about what happened in Minnesota... that girl, and his baby.

**I know it's a little short but that's all I got. The next story I'll be updating is Final Goodbye. Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Don't forget came out today! Woah! Haha, I don't know what I'm cheering about because I didn't even get it. I don't know when I am because my parents are like... "Seriously? I am not letting you spend another 15 bucks on some girl's CD who is literally you're age. You have that Miley Cyrus album and the Jonas brothers!" And then here I am like... "Mom, I'm already tired of those. Please?" Haha... and so on. But anyways, thanks so much for the reviews, I'm really liking the feed-back:) But, everything from after the first 7 sentences are made up. I apparently lost all the other chapters but don't worry, I remember them just perfectly fine. Enjoy this next chapter...**

"Are you okay? I am so sorry, this whole thing was stupid." Nate said, after following me into my room and sitting on the side of my bed.

I smiled shaking my head. "It's fine, it's not you're fault. I just went too far and... I guess I just freaked out because I remembered what you said before. I am so sorry."

"I'm sorry too." He said, his voice still full of concern.

"It's okay." I laughed, "He's a horrible kisser anyways."

He laughed too. "Of course he is, no one is a better kisser then the Nate grey!"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm sure."

He wiped the smile off his face. "I'm serious."

I stared at him and it wasn't too long before we both burst out laughing again.

"Oh wow Nate."

"But I really am a good kisser."

I rolled my eyes again and nodded. "Once again... sure."

"I'll give you a sample..." He cooed.

I laughed. "Oh really? You will?"

He started to lean in and I leaned in 75 of the way as well but when our lips were just a centimeter from touching, I put my finger on his lips.

"What?" He asked confused, it's then i realized that he was truly serious and was really about to kiss me.

"Look Nate. News flash? You have a girlfriend." I said weakly, trying my best not to just grab him and kiss him right there.

He smiled a little. "I know but since when did you have a concern for her?"

I gawked. "Excuse me? I don't have any concern for her. It's you that I'm thinking about. Where is she right now?"

"I sent her home, along with Mike."

"But I mean seriously, if that girl sees any connection between us, she will instantly make you're reputation go down and right now, you're records clean."

He smirked. "That's what you think."

My jaw dropped and I slapped his shoulder as he continued to laugh.

"I'm kidding! Ow!"

I rolled my eyes and smiled and within a minute, it went into complete silent. We both stared at each other but his eyes kept narrowing somewhere else and he blushed. Haha, whenever he liked a girl he could never stare her straight in the eyes and he would always blush. I tried to make things less awkward and smiled.

"Awww, did Natey Boo just blush?"

He looked at and blushed deeper, grinning and crossing his arms.

"I wish I was tan as you." He muttered.

I laughed even harder. "Haha, I bet you would love to kiss me right now!"

"Pssh, I bet YOU want to kiss me." He said grinning even wider.

"Is that a bet?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

"Bring it on lover." He said back.

"Alright...so, first one to kiss the other loses." I said, smiling proudly. I was so going to win, I've know Nick forever and I know how to turn him on. Trust me, I've seen others try miserably.

"And the loser treats the winner to a very special date. Plus, he/she will pay for it."

I smiled gracefully. "Alright."

"Bring it."

I gave him my game on look but seconds later, it was back to silence. It was the perfect moment for us to just kiss, I mean, my dad wasn't home and my mom was still gone on her business trip. No interruptions for awhile. I wanted to kiss him but I was going to make him do it first. He looked at me and smiled and I smiled back, crossing my legs over and flipping the side of my hair back. I could tell he was watching intently as I adjusted my shirt and slowly took my sweater off. I leaned back on the bed and sighed, and I decided to reach for the remote to turn on the T.V. Of course, the remote was on Nate's other side so I leaned in, crossing my hand on his other side and our skins brushing, causing electricity to run through both of our spines. I could tell he was holding his breath as I slid the remote over his legs and then stopping, centimeters from his face and whispered, "You know, you could have gotten in it for me."

His eyes locked with mine and next thing I knew, I was pinned on the bed with him on top of me. He smiled and leaned in close to my lips...

"You never asked."

Then he grinned and got off my bed, giving me one more sly look, my eyes still wide from shock, as he left my room. Oh god... maybe this game wouldn't be as easy as I thought.

--

"Hey Lindsay, it's me, Mike. Haha, I haven't gotten you're cell digits yet but I do have you're home and uhm... look, I just wanted to apologize about yesterday. I don't know what took over me and... I am sorry. I never would intend to hurt you I acctually really like you so... yeah. Maybe you could call me back? My number is on the Caller ID. Chow."

I laughed slightly as I listened to Mike's apology on the answer machine and I couldn't help but feel bad about the whole thing. I made a mental note to myself to call him back, after eating these yummy pancakes my dad made 2 seconds ago, right before he left. I was looking forward to seeing Nate again this morning, butterflies still in my stomach just thinking about what happened last night but he was still in the shower. He was a pretty paced guy but I swear, he took an hour on showers just perfecting his hair with his Loreal men shampoo. He was thinking about modeling for them and I always laughed and pushed him slightly.

"Lindsay, have you seen my shirt?" I heard him say coming down the stairs.

"Nope." I said, microwaving my pancakes just a bit.

"I swear, I left them like right here." He said and as I turned around, I tried to keep my mouth from opening in awe.

He wasn't even wearing pants. Nope. Just a loose towel wrapped around his waist and his body still glistening from the shower with his wet curls, pressed down on his forehead. Cute? No. Hot? Closer. Sexy? Damn right.

"Uhh... no. No. I did... nope. I did not see them." I said, facing away quickly before he noticed I was checking him out.

I have seen him in the pool before wet and all and of course, I've seen him dripping wet from rain or even sweat after a craxy concert but I don't remember seeing him this shaped up and having these crazy hormone problems. It kind of creeped me out. He looked away and cocked his head to the side.

"Are you okay there?"

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah dude. I am great."

He nodded. "Oh. Alright. Wait, there it is! Can you get that?"

I turned around and saw nothing.

"Where?"

He pointed behind me. "It's right behind you."

I turned around once again to see nothing.

"I... don't see anything. Are you hallucinating?" I asked, smirking.

His head dropped and he raised his arms at me.

"Turn around." He demanded.

I looked at him weirdly and turned around. Then, I felt hands on my shoulder pushing me slightly.

"Walk." He said softly into my ears and I took a couple steps and he led me to a chair... with his shirt hanging from it.

"Ohhh..." I say, feeling the heat rise to my cheeks.

He winked. "It's okay. You want me to sign an appointment for you?"

"For what?"

"Uhhh, for you're eyes?"

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever."

He smiled. "So, I got to go get something from the studio, I left some work there."

I nodded. "I'll be fine."

He nodded. "Okay, well, I'm going to go dress. Oh and, when I'm done... can you help me with my tie?"

I giggled. "Sure."

Haha, he never asks me permission to leave, it almost sounded like he was concerned, that I wouldn't be okay. I'll be fine, I'll just eat breakfast, call Mike, and maybe watch some T.V. Nothing crazy could happen when he's gone right?

**This was definitely a filler chapter but I just wanted to post it for you all today since I don't have that much homework, which is a shocker. Review:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Once again, thanks for the reviews. Enjoy this:)**

Nothing could happen my ass. Here I was, sipping Kool aid here in my bikini with Nick, I mean, Mike. It all happened too fast. 20 minutes after Nate left, Mike decided to drop by because he was still "concerned about me". I was just about ready to head back to the pool and catch a dive or maybe relax in the hot tub but Mike insisted that we sit down and he started apologizing to me. I don't even think he noticed that I left and got him a kool aid and came back and sat down. When he was done, I smiled and gently touched his leg. ( I didn't mean anything by that, I swear)

"Look Mike, it's totally fine. Why should you be sorry for kissing me? I'm the one that kissed you remember? I don't know why, it's just that I kind of got a little surprised, that's all. I just got out of a relationship."

His eyes widened. "You did?"

I lied. "Yeah, so don't regret anything okay?"

He smiled. "I wasn't regretting anything. I just felt bad."

I laughed awkwardly. "Oh, haha. I get it."

He grinned and then scanned me from head to toe, which made me shift un-comfortably.

"Were you going swimming?" He said, forcing his eyes to meet my face.

I shrugged. "Yeah, just wanted to catch some laps."

He nodded. "Oh, well, sorry to disturb you. Wait, where's Nate?"

"Oh, he went out to get some papers. He'll be back soon though."

He nodded again and got up. "I guess I should go and let you back to swimming. One again, I'm sorry."

I got up. "No, it's fine. Really! You should stay and swim with me." I mentally slapped my head for saying that.

"Yeah but..."

Just then, the door opened and Nate walked in, whistling. He looked over to the side and saw me and Mike standing. Nate looked at me weirdly, probably because I was in my bikini, standing next to Mike.

"Hey Nate! Uhm, Mike just dropped by to talk." I said, feeling my cheeks warm up.

Nate nodded. "That's cool, I guess."

Mike smiled. "I actually came here to apologize, about yesterday."

He smiled weakly. "That's nice. Planning to stay for awhile?"

Oh shit.

"Actually, Lindsay just invited me to head out to the pool with her." Mike said, grinning at me.

Nate's eyebrows rose. "Oh, okay. Well, you kids have fun. I'll be in my room if you need me."

"Wait!" I practically yelled.

He turned around. "Yeah?"

I sighed. "Why don't you join us Nate? It will be fun." _And less awkward._

Nate smiled. "Actually, I got to work on a new song. Next time?"

I nodded. "Sure."

Then, he jogged up the stairs, leaving me standing almost naked again with Mike.

"Uhh, I don't have anything to swim with." Mike said, with an embarrassed smile.

I laughed. "It's okay. I'll go get us some towels and something for you to swim with."

He nodded. "Thanks."

I slowly went up the stairs and into the right closet, pulling out two towels. I wrapped one around my waist and then lightly tapped on Nate's door.

"Who is it?"

"Cupid." I said, smirking.

"Ahh, yes. Please come in."

I laughed softly as I entered. He was sitting on his bed, with the guitar on his lap and a notebook and pencil placed by him.

"What are you writing?" I ask, strolling a bit closer to his drawer.

"A recipe. What do you think?"

"Jeez, no need for sassiness." I say, frowning at him.

"Well then, tell me, why on earth is _he _here." He says, emphasizing _he_.

I giggle. "No need for jealousy. At least I'm not going out with him, so don't try to rat on me."

His face expression softened. "I'm sorry. I really regret that. You know that right?"

I nodded. "Of course I do, but why would you ask her?"

"I thought I explained that!" He said, placing his guitar next to him.

"Oh yeah, you did explain to me, like last... never!" I said, getting a bit frustrated myself.

"Look, she asked me."

I laughed. "Oh really? So she said, "Oh nate, will you be my boyfriend?"

"Well, no... but..."

"See?" I said, smiling but feeling disappointed.

"Just listen okay? She hinted about there being an _us,_ and I said that would be pretty nice and all of a sudden there became an _us_."

"It's okay. I don't mind anymore." I said, lowering my eyes to the ground.

He scooted near me and embraced me in a tight hug. "You know that I like you right?"

I shook my head, while still in his arms.

He pulled away and looked at me straight in the eyes.

"Well, I do. A lot."

I nodded and smiled, giving him another hug.

"Does a kiss on the cheek count as breaking the bet?" He asked, whispering in my ear.

I giggled. "No."

He grinned and planted a kiss so close to the corner of my lips and kind of let it lingered.

I blushed and touched his face warmly, wanting to kiss him so bad, but then I remembered about Mike.

"Oh shit." I said, getting up.

"What?"

"I forgot about Mike." I said, picking up the towels. "Het, do you think I could use you're bathing suit. Maybe you're blue pair. I need it for Mike."

Nate sighed. "I don't want him to wear _my _bathing suit."

"I'll wash it after, I promise." I pleaded, opening his drawers and looking for a bathing suit.

"He can't wear my blue one. Not even my orange one. Oh, and my red one."

I laughed, pulling out a pair if white speedo. "How about this?"

His eyes widened. "Uhhh, that's not mine."

I grinned. "Well then, you wouldn't mind him wearing it would you."

He shook his head. "I don't want him wearing that around you. Just take my blue pair and go."

I smiled. "Thanks. Love ya!"

He tilted his head. "Do you mean it?"

I winked and went out his room, running down the stairs to see a very bored Mike.

"Oh my god Mike, I'm so sorry! I was looking for a pair for you to wear and I totally forgot that Nate had a dozen so I had to go borrow his which took some..."

He laughed. "It's totally fine."

I sighed. "Thanks, well, lets go."

I leaded him to our pool house and I slipped inside the cool water. He slipped off his shirt but I really turned away when he started un-doing his pants. What the hell was he doing? Was I like invisible? Did I drown and the become a ghost or something. I carefully peeked when I heard a huge splash and he was in the water. His clothes were stacked off to the side, with his underwear laying on top. Gross.

"Ahhh, this feels nice?" He said, lying on his back.

I smiled weakly as I started to float around as well. He unexpectedly splashed me and I turned to glare at him trying not to smile.

"Hey!"

He laughed and splashed me again. I laughed and splashed him back and before we knew it, we were dunking each other. After awhile, Mike places his hand on my waist and pulls me forward. I stop smiling and he leans in closer brushing his lips against mine. I suddenly felt really weird and I slowly push him away.

"Look, Mike, you're a great guy but..."

He cuts me off and kisses me forcefully. I gasp as he tries to slip his tongue in my mouth and I couldn't even push him away.

"Mike..." I murmur as he quickly pulls away for air and then attacks me with his lips again.

I push him a lot more forcefully this time and pull away, breathing heavily and frightened.

"Leave..." I say, pointing out the exit.

He grins. "Whose going to stop me?"

I scream for Nate as he comes closer but there was no response. His hands tug on my bikini top and I start to feel the wet tears coming as he pushes me against the wall of the pool and kisses down my neck.

"Stop it!" I scream and slap him straight across the face.

I hear a car pull up outside and Mike looks at me and smirks.

"Bitch."

Then he gets out of the water and I notice his bathing suit floating in the distance. I don't look at him as he quickly dresses and looks at me one more time.

"Next time, my place."

**Ugh... poor Lindsay. Where the hell was Nate? Haha, there's now a picture of Mike on my profile so go check it out. Oh, and leave a review:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**It's really cold today:( I'm going to drink some hot chocolate while typing this. You should grab some too, even if it's not cold:)**

"Hot chocolate?"

I nodded as my dad poured some hot chocolate for me. I didn't tell him what happened about Mike but he thought that I was shivering from the cool water but I was shivering from Mike.

"Where's Nate?" He asked, handing me the cup.

I shrugged. "Isn't he here?"

"Nope." My dad said, checking his time.

Of course he wasn't here, otherwise he would have heard my screams... I think. Ugh, you think he would at least check up on me. I took a couple sips of my hot chocolate before I excused myself to my room. I peeked into Nate's room to see if maybe he wasn't sleeping but he wasn't there. I sighed as I went inside my room and closed the door. I slipped off my towel and went into the bathroom and turned on the hot water in the bath and let it run. I looked into the mirror and saw my eyes were blood shot red and my wet hair was a mess. I slipped out of my bikini and stepped into the warm water, laying in it and sighing. Should I tell my dad? Oh god no. He would make matters ten times worse. I had to tell Nate though, I tell him everything. If I couldn't tell Nate then I can't tell anyone. I was super curious as to where he went, and I'm sure he would have checked with me first as usual if he was going out. I winced as the warm water splashed on a bruise left by Mike. I felt dizzy and all of a sudden, pictures of Mike kept appearing in my head. I felt as if he was pulling me down and that I was drowning and dying painfully. I shook my head and quickly stepped out of the water, grabbing my towel. The cool air hit me quickly as I swung open the door. I slipped on my underwear and a pair of grey sweatpants, followed by a tank top and black hoodie. I was going to be wearing long sleeves for awhile, at least till these bruises disappeared.

I heard a car pull up and I looked out the window to see Nate... and Carley step out of the mini black limo. She was laughing and he pulled her into a soft kiss. She stopped giggling and kissed him back and they were in a full make-out session. My stomach churned and I noticed that the buttons on his shirt were unbuttoned almost half way. Yeah, he unbuttons the first one or two but half way? I turned away from the window and dug my face into the pillow and cried. I poured everything out right in my pillow and the tears were coming down like a huge water fall. I haven't cried like this in ages, not since my grandma died 4 years ago. I'm sure that anyone who walked by my room could hear me crying so I tried to hold it in. It just became large hiccups and I went into the bathroom, one more time and washed my face continuously. I took an eye dropper and squirted that in my eyes a couple times so it wasn't obvious that I was crying. I just needed to get out of this house now. I grabbed my keys and my purse, which contained my credit cards that were filled with money and a pair of shades. I threw in a couple clothes and my toothbrush in my large channel bag and slowly opened the door. Maybe I could sneak out behind my dad. I took a deep breath as I crept down the stairs. My dad was in the other living room, watching the local news and working on his papers. I quickly tip toed to the door and...

"Where are you going?"

I turned around to see Nate crossing his arms and looking at my bag.

"None of you're business." I said smoothly.

He seemed to be taken aback by my sassiness. "I think everyone in the house should know where one is going?"

I laughed harshly. "Oh really? Well, how come you didn't contact me into where you were going?"

Nate rose his eye brows. "Excuse me?"

"Oh you're more then excused. How was it? How far did you get with her?" I said, smirking.

His shock expression was quickly replaced by an angry one. "You shouldn't care. You were the one getting all touchy with Mike."

My eyes widened. "You saw me?"

He smirked. "Of course."

I dropped my bag. "Why didn't you do anything?"

"Why should I do anything? You seemed lie you were enjoying lip locking with him."

What the fuck? He saw the whole scene and he didn't do anything? I felt the tears come.

"So you watched me get hurt, and you left to go screw Carley." I said in a watery tone.

His face became confused. "Get hurt? You were kissing him Lindsay!"

I looked at him and shook my head. All he saw was the kissing part and then, left. What an ass. I picked up my bag and turned around, and walked out the door, running to my car and quickly speeding away with it.

--

_I'm waiting for the heart break... I'm waiting for the rest of my time to come..._

I sang to one of my own songs that was playing on the radio. I was parked in front of the Marriot hotel and I wanted sometime before I went in.

_That was Lindsay Turner with Waiting for the heartbreak. Now here we have the new hit single by her best friend, Nate Grey._

I groaned as I shut off the car and went into the hotel.

"Hey, can I get one room in the name of... Lindsay turner?"

The counter girl's eyes widened. "Oh my god. You're THE lindsay turner? Could I have you're autograph? I'm sorry, I'm just a huge fan."

I smiled as I took the pen and paper she handed to me.

"Who should I write this for?" I asked, smiling politely.

"Oh! Uhm, my name is September Corran. That's all you really need to write."

I nodded as I gave her my autograph and in exchange, she handed me the key. I stepped into the elevator with some other guy who looked insanely like Nick. I was staring at him in the elevator for awhile until he finally chuckled.

"Uhhh, hello there?"

I shook my head and blushed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to stare, you just look like a friend of mine."

The guy laughed. "Is you're friend Shane?"

I shook my head. "No, is that you're brother."

He nodded. "Yeah. We kind of look alike. I'm Jason."

I took his hand and he shook it politely.

"I'm Lindsay."

He smiled. "Lindsay. Nice to meet you. So what brings you here?"

I sighed. "I just wanted to crash a hotel for a couple nights. Life at home can get crazy."

He nodded. "Oh, I see. I just live with my brother Shane but I'm engaged now so I don't really know what will happen now. I think he's moving in with his girlfriend."

I nodded. "What about you're parents. I mean, I know you're a bit too old to be living with them, but what about for Shane?"

He sighed. "My parents passes away when we were really little."

My eyes widened. Could he be... Nah. Jason can not be Nate's brother. I mean... oh god. This is just too much for my head right now.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked, waiting impatiently for the elevator to open.

"I'm here with my Fiancee." He said, smiling.

"Wow, that's cute. Congratulations."

He smiled. "Thanks."

Just then, the door swung open and we both walked out.

"So if you need anything... I'll be in room 317 just down the hall. Don't be afraid to knock. My brother Shane might drop b a couple times too and I believe his room is on this floor too."

I nodded. "Thank you. My room is right here, so just in-case you need anything, you can drop by too."

He smiled and thanked me and went our ways. I fondled with the door and closed it behind me.

"Holy Shit."

**You know what's really funny? Last week, I was in a hotel and in the elevator they were playing music... Jonas Brothers music. Haha, it was funny because all of a sudden it was like... _Hello Beautiful, How's it going?_ I had that stuck in my head the whole night and then I had a dream about this scene. It was weird. Anyways, review:)**

**PS. Sorry this was short.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for not updating sooner! Been uberly busy:)**

And yeah, it was holy shit. I mean, I've been in hotels all the time but this room was sweet. It was kind of weird because it had this whole living tree scent inside it . There were flowers and red and pink walls. The bed was heart shaped...Oh my god. I think I just booked myself a love suite. I laughed as I jumped in my bed and it riffled.

"Wow. A water bed." I said out loud to myself, running my fingers on the silky bed sheets that could easily slip off a naked body. Ew.

I looked around even more and there were pictures on the wall of two little kids sharing a peck on the lips. What the hell was this? I deciced to venture more as I opened the bathroom door and gasped.

"A hot tub running with hot water and rose petals? I muttered, blowing away the candles that were lit throughout the bathroom. I'm sure Nate would love bringing Carly here. I bet he already has. I quickly left the bathroom and opened another door. The closet. Of course, the closet had a rosy essence as well. There were robes and towels hanging in there and some female lingerie. Again, ew. Once I put my stuff down, I decided to go out and eat something, even though it was nearly 10PM. This flowery scents were making my head a bit woozy. Maybe on my way, I could switch hotel rooms. Maybe I might even run into Jason again and I could get to know him better. I grabbed my purse and left the room, trotting down the hotel stairs. Many people going up stared at me until I was out fof there sight. Maybe I should've grabbed a quick disguise. After all, my dad is Paul turner, executive worker once for the beatles and even Cindy Lauper. I didn't even know where I was going until I bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry." I said, picking up the pair of glasses they wore.

"Oh no it's fine, I'm just clumsy." Said the girl, who looked maybe 20.

I smiled, maybe I could make a friend. "I'm Lindsay Turner."

She smiled back. "I'm Linda Meck. Well, soon to be Linda Gray. I'm engaged to my boyfriend Jason."

I didn't know if I was more shck that she was Jason's fiancee or that Jason had the same last name as Nate.

"Oh! I've met him, he's told me about you."

Her eyes rose. "Really? Haha, he mentions to anyone about me. It's one of the reasons..."

"How do you spell Gray?"

She looked at me weirdly. "What?"

I realized that I sounded super stupid. "I'm sorry, I was just wondering, how do you spell you're boyfriend's last name? Gray with an a or an e?"

She smiled. "Ohhh. Uhm, with an A."

I felt a weight lifted off my shoulders. Nate's last name was spelled with an E.

"You look like somethings bothering you hon. Who are you with?" She asked politely.

I sighed. "No one. Just came here for a get away."

"You're in love."

I looked at her surprised. "What?"

She laughed. "I could see it on you're eyes. You're in love."

I noticed then that she sort of had an accent. Possibly british or maybe australian. I looked at her and blushed.

"I don't know, do I look like it?"

She grinned. "Come. Come with me. I'll give you some food and we'll talk."

I smiled. I know better then to follow a stranger home or whatever but I honestly trusted this girl. She looked really sincere and hell. She made it clear what I was feeling. I've never had a girlfriend to tell secrets to or someone to go shopping with and ask what shade looks better on me. Or sometimes if I was on period, I never had a girlfriend to borrow tampons from. I thought that it was about time.

--

"She's so much more over protective of me then I am of her. She thinks I'm going top cheat on her with our future Nanny."

I laughed as Jason and Linda argued about this and that about themselves. It was times like this that made me miss Nate. We always has our little arguments but both of us liked wach other...well, in my case, loved him but still got into heated arguments.

"Why didn't you tell you're dad about this Mike dude? I'm sure he would've kicked him out of the whole industry. Sooner or later, you're going to go back to the studio and since he works with the music and stuff, you'll see him."

I shuddered. "I know! But it's hard, I mean, what can I do?"

"Did you tell Nate?"

My eyes widened. "How do you know about him?"

She smirked. "Who doesn't know? You'd have to live in a box not to know. Jason is like so eager to meet him, sometimes I get kind of jealous."

I looked at Jason who smiled nervously and looked away un-comfortably.

"Well, Nate was gone when the scene happened. Apparently, he saw some of it and took it the wrong way, like I was enjoying it." I sad sadly.

Just then, I saw something light up and saw it was my phone ringing.

_Nate._

I debated whether to pick it up or not. I read at the bottom that I had 23 missed calls just because my phone was on silence. I groaned and excused myself from Linda and Jase.

"What?" I hissed through the phone.

"Where are you Lindsay?" He asked, more like demanded.

"Nate, I'm safe if that's what you're thinking about." I said calmly, walking through the hallway and going inside the local bathroom.

"Why weren't you answering you're phone?" He asked curiously.

"Why are you fucking calling me Nate?" I blew up.

He stayed quiet for a moment then finally spoke softly. "Did he hurt you or not? Tell me."

I stayed quiet, feeling my heart beat quickly.

"He hurt you. God Lindsay, talk to me. Tell me where you are." He said sharply, and it sounded like he was really worried.

"Nate, I'm at a hotel. Figure it out you're self."

Then, I hung up, feeling the tears come fast. I know that I was a little harsh but I was still felt hurt and remembered the scene, when Nate was kissing Carly. The phone rang again and I looked down, but this time it wasn't Nate. My mom was calling and he sighed, answering it smoothly.

"Hey mom."

"Lindsay! How are you?"

I laughed. "I'm good mom, how's the business trip?"

She sighed. "I'm coming home. I miss you and Nate way too much. I sense that somethings wrong with Nate though. I talked to him and he sounded sick."

I sighed. "Uhh, I think he's tired. We've been busy lately."

My mom let out a sigh of relief. "That's good to hear. So, what are you up to?"

"Uhhh... I was just hanging around with some friends." I said, looking at my fluffy pink eyes in the mirror.

"Oh. Mike?"

My heart stopped. "Mike?"

My mom laughed. "You're dad told me that you were hanging out with him.

"Uh, yeah."

"Well..."

"Uhh, mom I got to go. I'll call you later. Bye!"

"Uh, Bye?" My mom said as I hung up the phone.

I wanted to tell my mom badly about Mike, but being my mom, she'd take things over the top and probably murder Mike herself. I took out my phone and dialed quickly.

"Nate? I'm at the Marriot hotel. Please come quick."

"I'm already there."

--

**Okay, there you have it. I know it was short and there was barely Nate but next chapter will be better. Review:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well, at least this didn't get deleted. I'm surprised at all the reviews I got last chapter. It made me smile again and obviously... update. This is kind of fillerish but enjoy:)**

"You're here?" I stuttered but he already hung up.

I breathed in deeply and walked back to Jason's room. They both looked at me with warm smiles.

"You okay there?" Asked Lindsay as she got up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just talking to my mom and then a friend of mine is here." I said, smiling through my eyes.

"Oh, well that's cool. I'm assuming you're going to go down and meet up with you're friend?" Jason said, standing up as well.

"Yeah." I sighed softly. "Look guys, I really appreciate you letting me in and stuff. I really never had friends to count on other then Nate and my parents. It really meant a lot today and even though I just met you guys..."

Lindsay grinned. "You feel like family to us too. You definitely know if you need us..."

"We'll always be here! Well, not always in this room but like, you could have our numbers and you should call us whenever." Jason said, pulling me into a hug, after Lindsay.

"Thanks." I said, hugging back and swapping numbers with them. "Bye." I said, giving them one last look before walking out again.

I felt alone again as I wandered the halls. What did he mean he was here? I mean, how did he find me? I started to have second thoughts again if I wanted to face him again or if I still needed time but without Nate, it felt like I was a nobody. I felt like a piece of trash left out on the street and I also loved him. Yes. I did love him and it was crazy, I mean, out of all the nice guys I met, I fell in love with Nate. I curse myself for saying this because I always promised myself I wouldn't, but I noticed how much it hurt to see him mack on other girls and I always noticed how tense he got when any guy came near me and I wondered if he had those same feelings for me too. I looked all over for him in the damn hotel but he wasn't here. Could he perhaps went to another hotel? Or maybe he turned back because he didn't want to see me. A million things ran through my head and I shook them all away. Finally, after looking all over the freaking expensive large hotel, (Which my parents are sure going to kill me for) I decided I'd head back to my room and take a long nap and wake-up, realizing this whole thing was a dream, including Mike. I headed back up there and fumbled with the key to my door, but surprisingly, it was open. I walked in there cautiously and shut the door behind me, as I turned around, my eyes sort of widened...

"Nate? How did... what did... Huh?" I said and he chuckled weakly.

"It's the closest hotel near where we live. I knew you took the freeway because you're freaked out on highways. I was positive you didn't go that far and as I arrived, I went to the front desk. I was worried the you put some fake name in there but indeed, you put Lindsay Turner. After a few words with the counter girl, who just happened to be a huge fan of both of us, she gave me the key to you're room and... here I am."

I shook my head in disbelief, with a small smile.

"You know me too well." I whispered, still leaning against the door.

His eyes were soft and gentle and he sat there, just staring at me. I tried to rip my eyes away but I couldn't. After a while, I ripped my eyes away to see the light in the bathroom flickering. I sighed and shook my head and Nate laughed.

"So, like, I have a question?" He asked, with a serious tone.

Alright Lindsay, here it goes... here's the question. Try not to cringe when he says Mike.

"Why did you rent out this _love_ hotel?" He said, with a playful smile on his lips.

Okay. That wasn't the question I was looking for and I tried to keep my face from dropping.

"Uhm, I don't know. I wasn't expecting this love suite either."

He nodded and ran his hands on the silky fabric spread across the bed, just like I did when I first came here.

"Why are you here?" I asked, finally.

He looked up, surprised at my sudden reaction. "I thought you wanted me here."

I looked down. "I _thought_ I wanted you here."

He kept silent at that, but I could feel his eyes on me.

"He hurt you." He said, in a soft tone.

I looked up at him coldly. "No Nate, he made sweet love to me and I had a great time, damn it Nate, what's wrong with you?"

His eyes read so much expression. "I don't know Lindsay. I'm sorry, I really am! I came down to check on you and I just saw you two kissing and I took it the wrong way and left. I was mad, more like furious that he was kissing you and touching you. I wasn't thinking when I went out with Carly. I really am sorry."

Next thing he was holding me tight as I put my arms around him and cried softly.

"He hurt me so bad Nate. I thought... I thought that he was going to take me, right then and there. I screamed you're name and..."

Nate held me tighter when I said that and I knew how horrible he felt. I knew that when I told him I screamed his name he instantly felt shot because he wasn't there. I pulled away and looked him in the eyes.

"I know you wanted to be there Nate." I said, moving a curl aside from his face and noticed his eyes were a bit glossy too.

I soon felt a weird aching in my body as his eyes shot right through me. He had the same look in him and he looked down at my neck to see a slight bruise.

"He did this?" He whispered, running his fingers over it.

"Yes." I breathed as he started to slowly caress my neck.

He then leaned down and un- expectantly ran his tongue over my lips. I parted them with a sigh, letting them open for him to enter. Our mouths worked together gently and I dropped my head back, letting him take control as his hand still held my neck gently. It was _our_ first kiss together and it was perfectly the way I wanted it. When he pulled away, we rested our heads together and steadied our breaths. A couple seconds later, he smiled.

"So I guess I owe you dinner?" He asked cheerily.

"Mmmhmm." I said, my eyes still closed from the magical moment. To make it more cheesy then it already was, I added,

"I told you I'd win."

He laughed. "I wanted you to."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm sure you did."

"Did you really think I'd win?" He asked, pulling away. "Did you really think that I'd resist to kiss you when you freaking live with me and when you're always so near. God, just being away from you for the past hours and knowing that Mike came into the house and touched you was bad enough. Then... then I wasn't there for you. I always promised you I would be but the time you needed me the most, I wasn't there and I was so concerned when you fleed..."

"I'm fine now Nate." I assured him. "I was okay when I got here. I met some pretty sincere people who pretty much comforted me. They were a beautiful couple, and the guy, Jason, he reminded me so much of you. That's why I really missed you and all."

He smiled. "Jason... Hmmm. You should show me some time."

I nodded. "I will."

My eyes darted to the corner of the room to see my guitar standing there.

"You bought my guitar?" I said, walking over to it.

"Yeah, I know it's like you're prize possession." Nate said, smiling proudly. "And I thought you'd be spending the night here."

I shrugged. "I don't know, I think it's best I should. I mean, I want to kind of have a break from that house, otherwise, too much memories will just barge into me."

He nodded. "I understand. I'll just book a room near you that way..."

"Stay with me." I said before I could even stop myself. I blushed a second later. "I mean, I'd feel safer with you here. I just want you with me."

He smiled, giving me another soft kiss. "Of course."

I smiled. "Thanks, I'm just going to take a quick bath."

He smiled. "I must say, the bathroom here is off the chain."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh wow Nate."

--

_Called you for the first time yesterday  
Finally found the missing part of me  
Felt so close but you were far away  
Left me without anything to say_

_Now I'm speechless, over the edge, I'm just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again  
Hopeless, head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again _

I leaned against the wall, his back facing me as he played my guitar and sang some unknown words peacefully. The mood of the song was so cheerful it gave me butterflies and I wanted to hear more, so I didn't make a sound.

_I can't get your smile out of my mind  
I can't get you out of my mind  
I think about your eyes all the time  
Beautiful, but you don't even try  
You don't even, don't even try  
Modesty is just so hard to find_

Maybe I was feeling butterflies, because I felt as the song was because of me. I could tell by his posture that he was smiling, and it seems as if he wrote this song over and over again. I never heard of it though, and he usually shows me every song he thinks about. I still had to show him that song that I've been writing as well. Could this be the song that he mentioned to me last time too?

_I wrote a new song too." Nate said, with a wide smiling playing on his lips._

_"Wow, this is such a surprise! You wrote another new song?" I said, once again using my girly talk. _

_"Okay okay, cut the act. But this song is special." He said, crossing his arms._

_I smirked. "Oh, okay. What is it called?"_

_"I don't know yet."_

_I laughed. "You don't know?"_

_He shook his head. "How about you tell me what it should be after I'm done singing it to you."_

_I nodded. "Okay then."_

_He stood up. "But not right now."_

_"Why not?" I asked, confused._

_"Uhmm...I need to go over it."_

_I looked at him weird. " Okay then. Look over it."_

"Love bug." I said, smiling.

He stopped playing and turned around slowly.

"What?"

I grinned. "The song you were singing. It should be called love bug. Haha, you got bit by a love bug..."

He laughed. "Love bug. I like it. I didn't know whether to call it Breathless, or Speechless, or even head over heels. I thought of Love bug, but I wanted you to hear it first. Haha, I didn't really know you were listening though."

I smiled. "I'm just sneaky like that. So is that the song you wanted to show me that day?"

He grinned. "Yeah. I can't believe you remember that. But of course, it wasn't that long ago, I mean, I didn't forget that you had a song in you're playlist too that you still haven't showed me."

I blushed. "Uh, about that, uhm, I'm still not ready."

And I really wasn't. The song just expressed too much of my feelings for him and I was scared that if he heard it, he would know my strong feelings and things wouldn't be the same because he obviously didn't feel the same way. I mean, I knew that he obviously liked me but more then that? I don't know, and I was scared to find out.

"Lindsay?" He said, waving his hand in my face.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Sorry." I said.

"You were in deep thought. What were you thinking?" He asked, a look of curiosity on his face.

"Oh, just about my song, I told you I'm not ready, right?" I said, asking both him and myself.

"Yeah you did." He said smiling.

"Good." I breathed.

"But you are. You just don't want to show me."

I looked at him and smiled weakly. "You know me too well."

--

**Bah. Too Fluff? Yup. Did I like it? Hell yeah. Haha, I love Nate. Now I have a question? Do you want me to put in Nate's Point of View in some chapters? Tell meh. And you should totally all review again because last chapter, you amazed me. I want to welcome all my new readers... here we go. xSecondStarToTheRightx,Cali, musiclover11961, Mackenzie Cullen rox,kfstumbler... and of course, my readers and reviewers from the beginning: TESUH, Marry.Me.Jonas, Jewelslud, Jonasloverforever, and Dyingangelx3. If I forgot you out, I'm sorry... you should totally spazz on me, lol. But yeah... review:)**


	10. Chapter 10

**The reviews were... (I breathe in dreamily) AMAZING. Haha, this version of the story is doing much better then the old one. You know what I just found out that's really cool? There are people all over the world checking out my profile and like reading my stories. I'm not just talking about the USA and Canada but like europe...damn, even South Africa. I checked it on the Reader traffic. Man, my profile is so boring now since I was all depressed from the deleting of my stories but now, I got to pack it up with some info! You know, to get to know me and stuff. Anyways, a lot of you voted that you would like to see what Nate's thinking and so I listened to you're votes. I won't do his POV all the time, but maybe every other one or 2 chapters? Just to get a sense of what he's thinking, lol. But this is in his POV so enjoy:)**

Nate's POV

I still had fluttery feelings when I got up this morning. Lindsay never even let me sit on the couch with her and last night I... slept with her. Not anything sexual of course but it was still amazing and my perfect night. I don't even know how I slept last night with her in my arms and her hair draped over my shoulder. I got out of the bed lightly this morning, telling her softly that I was going to get us some breakfast. She was holding onto me pretty tight, but then let go smoothly and murmured a yes. I had second thoughts again if I should just wait for her to get up and we could go together because maybe she didn't want to be alone yet, but, just like I could sometimes read hers, she read my thoughts.

"Just go, I'll be fine."

I smiled and later on left. I'm sure that this is on the tabloids everywhere that at about 9 PM last night, Lindsay turner went to the Marriot Hotel on Baker street, then later that night, Nate Grey went there as well, didn't even book his own room and slept with her that night. I was smart enough to grab a hat and shades and I would have wrapped a scarf around my face but people would definitely get suspicious. I managed to make it out of the hotel that morning and sneak some away from some of my fans who were frantically asking where I was and ditch the few nosy paparazzi's who were sitting in the front with their cameras handy and a banana in their hands. I drove to a fancy pancake house, and with a small smile still playing on my lips. I had the night planned out perfectly for our dinner since she told me to surprise her.

"Uh, dude, are you going to order?"

I blinked out of my faze and looked at the... oh my god.

"Sir?"

I shook my head and looked at him again. Mike? My shoulders instantly tensed up and I tried to breath and even myself out.

"Uh, yeah." I managed to say. I tried my best not to just knock him in the face. He was in the fucking music industry, what was he doing working in a pancake house?

"And what do you want?" He sighed.

"I'll have 2 orders of buttermilk pancakes with the side of an original omelet." I gritted between my teeth.

He looked at me weirdly and I looked down, so he wouldn't notice me. He could tell that something was clearly wrong since my hands were curled in fists.

"Girl?" He asked, as he placed the order.

I looked up at him, trying not to swipe off his grin.

"Yeah." I muttered.

"They could be bitches." He said, before heading off and giving my order to some old granny.

--

I drove my way back still tense but I was trying to control my comfort so Lindsay wouldn't. The smell of the breakfast and cool orange juice was working though and helping me ease my anger. My phone rang and I picked it up, not even looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?" I asked groggily.

"Hi Nate!"

Shoot me.

"Hey Carly." I sighed.

"What's wrong?" She asked in a fake tone.

"Nothing, just super tired." I said, in a fake tone as well.

"Oh, well of course you are."

I smirked. "What's that supposed to mean?"

She laughed. "Oh Nate, don't play smart with me. What the hell are you doing in a hotel with Lindsay? Do you not know that I read the latest gossip magazine every day? God Nate, you're my boyfriend!"

I groaned. "Tell me the truth Carly. Do you really believe that you and I are _really _a couple? I mean seriously... just think, for once."

She was silent on the other line and I waited impatiently.

"You played me. You used me." She said, in a cold tone.

"No, I didn't. I actually did like you Carly, but that's before I found out how bubbly and fake and public you are." I said, in a hush tone.

"Oh, you want to talk public now?" She yelled, her voice choking.

"Okay, if we are a couple... then let's not be one any..."

"Tonight, we have the final touches to our song. Remember? Be there."

"Carly, I... Ugh!" I said in frustration when she hung up. My perfect day, isn't starting out that well.

I snuck back into the hotel, carrying the breakfast and before walking in, looked around carefully till the cost was clear, and walked in.

"No! Go to the left... that's it! Keep running Manning... touch down!" She screamed, throwing her hands in the air.

I laughed. "Sunday morning football?"

She turned around surprised. "Nate!"

She got up and hugged me tightly, giving me a quick peck.

"That's all?" I said, grinning widely as she playfully pushed me and grabbed the food.

"Mmmm, chocolate chip pancakes?" She asked, smiling.

"Our favorite." I said, sitting down with her as well.

"So, I talked to dad and he was like kind of freaking out, but I smoothly explained to him that I got upset and that you were comforting me. He understood. I didn't tell him about Mike though." She said, her voice softer.

I cringed at the word Mike and she laughed.

"Oh it's okay Nate. You probably won't see him for awhile. Haha, he's probably back in... Nate?"

She noticed my mood and she touched my hand gently. She shook her head.

"You saw him, didn't you?"

I sighed. "Yes."

She looked down and focused on her food, removing her hand away from mine carefully.

"That's okay. He can't come near me... I'm calling dad right after we eat and telling him to like, fire him or remove him or something like that. I'm not going to let a guy ruin my life." She said firmly.

I didn't know how to respond but it seemed like she didn't want me to. Lindsay was such a strong girl and it's one of the things I love about her. Even if she crashed and burns she gets right back up. I knew that I still had to be with her the rest of the day. After taking a couple bites, she looked at me and smiled.

"So, how was the crazy paparazzi?"

I shrugged. "Wasn't too bad. Lot's of crazy fans though."

She smiled. "Ahh, I love our fans."

"They're crazy."

"They're our fans! They look up to us!" She said, giggling.

"Yeah, they look _up _us. God, I swear they know about me more then I know about myself." I said, laughing along.

She smiled and sighed, and we were quiet again. Carly's phone conversation came into my mind all of a sudden, like a huge message, telling me to tell Lindsay about the conversation.

"So... have anything planned for tonight?" She said, grinning.

I smiled weakly. "Yeah." But first I got to take Carly out of it. I knew that I was supposed to meet up at the studio with the gang today but it slipped out of my mind. It was going to be hard to bail out but even harder to cancel it off with Lindsay. I knew that if I tell her she would understand but it would just kill to hear the disappointment in her voice.

"So, uhm, are you sure you want to make it tonight, because it's sort of rush and all." She said, giving me a sincere look.

I looked at her curiously. "Well, I mean, I still could, I mean, if you want to it could be tonight."

She grinned. "No, it's fine. I could wait, you know I'm patient. Besides, I think I should see dad tonight and come back home and maybe if you had other plans, you don't have to bail them out."

It's like she knew that I had to go to the studio. She probably talked to her dad and he told her, and since she's just so amazing, she didn't want Carly to put me through hell. I smiled, and pulled her into a long savoring gentle kiss, pulling her into my lap as she parted her lips, granting me in. Her fingers wrapped around my hair and she let out a small moan, making me pull her in closer. I moved my lips slowly to her jaw line, planting kisses there and finally nuzzling my face in her neck.

"Thank you." I whispered hoarsely in her ear.

She nodded letting out a sigh.

"Mmm, but now, I don't think I could wait." I said, laughing a little.

She smiled. "Oh Nate... I love you."

I looked up at her and her face instantly went red, as her hand clasped over her mouth.

--

**So there it is. Sorry for not updating for awhile... It's been busy. Well, now I'm off to my high-school halloween dance, and after that Highschool musical 3! Woahhhhh! Haha, but want to make my day again and review? You totally should, and I'll update sooner. Love you all.**


	11. Chapter 11

**HSM3 was pretty good:) You're reviews were better though. Since I left you with a cliffy, here is the next chapter.**

**Lindsay's POV**

It was times like this where I wish I wasn't alive. It just slipped out of my mouth, it's not anything I thought about. My hand was still clasped over my mouth and I slowly out it down. There was still time to clear this up and I grinned, even though I knew my face was red hot. Nate chuckled and gave me a slow kiss, no tongue or anything like that and pulled away gently.

"Doesn't everyone?"

I tried to cover my surprised expression and laughed weakly, pulling myself off of him. I was either expecting him to not say anything at all and question me, or... say it back. I tried not to look too disappointed as I cleared our trays up and turned around.

"I'm going to go change." I said.

"Lindsay, wait."

I turned around slowly and faced him. He sighed and shook his head.

"Never mind."

I cocked my head in confusion and shrugged, feeling a bit hurt.

--

"That's all he said? Seriously?"

I met up with Linda at a small cafe, and told her what happened recently.

"Yeah, and I don't know what it means. He kissed me and gave me some cocky comment."

"How did you sound when you said it?" Lindsay asked, taking a sip of her cappuccino.

"I said it how I always say it, smiling and laughing." I said, looking down.

Lindsay put down her cup and smiled. "That's just it. Like you _always _say it. How is he supposed to take it seriously?"

I shrugged. "I don't know... I'm sure he could tell something was different that time."

"Shut up, here he comes." Linda said, changing the conversation. "So yeah, that's how I met Jason. Oh, you must be Nate?"

Nate pulled up a chair and shook Linda's hand warmly.

"And I'm assuming you're Linda that my Lindsay here looks up to." Nate said, smiling.

Linda smiled and raised her eyebrows at the quote that I was HIS Lindsay. A little blush creeped up on my cheeks as he winked at me.

"So I met uh, Jason." Nate said, crossing his leg.

Linda's eyes widened. "You did?"

Nate looked at her weirdly from her outburst. "Uh, yeah."

"And..." Lindsay said, focusing on Nate's words.

He chuckled. "He didn't say nothing much... he seemed pretty shocked and he just stared. He muttered something but I didn't really get it. I was polite though and was talking to him. Is he a fan?"

Linda stared off in space and I snapped my fingers in her face and she shook her head.

"Uh... Yeah. He's a huge fan."

Nate smiled. "Well, I actually think he's a pretty cool guy."

"He is." I said smiling. "You have no idea how much he reminds me of you."

Nate smiled. "Thank you... right?"

Linda smiled and we talked more, especially about our music career. Linda stated that Jason is into guitar alot, as well as his brother who is always great at vocals. Actually, Jason's brother is looking forward to be signed to a big industry but is looking for a band first. I noticed the way Nate has been staring at me but I never really looked back.

"Do you guys go on tour together?" Linda asked.

Nate smiled. "We've only been on one tour so far and yeah, we toured together."

"Did you like it?" She asked smiling.

Oh man, where is she getting at?

"I loved it." He said proudly.

I smirked, "Eh. It was no Rolling stones tour but... it was awesome."

"I mean, did you like being on tour with him?" She asked, giggling.

I looked at her and blinked, and then looked at him, who was waiting for my answer. I smiled weakly.

"Yeah. I did."

Nate smiled softly, and Linda changed the subject, understanding my comfort level... which was really low. I was pretty silent the whole time, just nodding as the two of them got to know each other more. I looked towards my left once and I could of swore that I saw Mike sitting there... staring at me with smirking. My eyes widened, but after a gust of wind... he wasn't there.

"Lindsay, are you okay?" Linda asked, concerned.

I heard her, but I continued to stare at the spot I saw Mike. I only turned away once I felt Nate's hand on my knee.

"What happened?"

I looked at him, and shook my head. "Nothing. I just thought I saw something."

He looked at where I was staring at before and then faced me again.

"What was it?"

I smiled weakly. "Uh, no one. I'm fine now, really."

Lindsay looked at me worried, "Is it something bad."

"Yes, I mean, no. It's nothing." I said, blankly.

Nate shooked his head. "Look Lindsay..."

"It's nothing!"

I gasped at my own outburst and my face instantly softened. I shook my head and got up, slowly brushing off Nate's hand.

"I'm sorry guys. I really am. I don't know what got into me. I just need to leave. You guys can stay here and..."

"I'll take you back." Nate said standing up.

Linda nodded. "Yeah, I have to be on my way too. He should take you."

I thought about it long and thought that maybe that he should accompany me. I nodded and Linda gathered her stuff, giving me a light bear hug, and telling me to call her. I apologized about my behavior to her once more before I walked away with Nate.

"Did you bring your car here?" He asked, looking at me.

"I took a cab." I said quietly, not meeting his eyes.

He led me to his car, and opened the door for me, but before I could reach in to sit... he pulled my hand and told me to look at him. I looked at him and he stared at me intensely. My face warmed up as his eyes traveled down to my lips and back up again. Our faces were just inches away from each other. His breath tickled my face when he spoke.

"Do you trust me?"

I stared at him hardly and I looked down, but he took his finger and pointed my chin back up, causing me to look at his eyes again. I simply nodded, and he crashed his lips onto mine, making me gasp but I kissed him back with the same desire. His hand caressed my cheek and pressed me onto the side of the car. I opened my mouth and let his tongue slip into mine and our mouths moved together perfectly. I gained my senses and slowly pushed him away.

"Nate..." I breathed, "We're still outside."

He looked around and smiled. "Oh."

I blushed, and kissed him softly once more. He moaned lightly and I pulled away, grinning.

"Every time we kiss is like the first time." He said, as I moved a curl away from his eyes.

"I know." I whispered and shuddered as his hand traced down my neck.

"Earlier today... what happened." He asked softly, kissing my cheek.

I closed my eyes tight. "I... I keep seeing Mike, everywhere I go."

I noticed his hand tense up and I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face in his neck as he held me tight.

"Next time I see him, I'll kick his ass."

I laughed. "Oh Nate..."

He smiled, "I know... you love me. Doesn't everyone?"

I pulled back to look at him, to see of he was smiling and he indeed was. I smiled weakly, and shook my head.

"Would you rather have everyone love you... or just me?" I asked, sheepishly.

He smiled. "You."

I grinned. "Well, you better start chasing me."

--

**There you have it. I was so lazy this chapter. Review:)**


	12. Chapter 12

**I haven't updated forever and I apologize for that. It's been Finals week and things had been crazy like hell. I miss middle school, lol. Anyways... here it is:) A very short chapter.**

**--**

**Nate's POV**

_Well you better start chasing me._

Those words ringed through my head the whole day. What did she mean by that? Was that a good thing? Was she serious? The thought was set aside quickly when I saw Carly walk in smiling brightly but her eyes read anger. She had a huge gift bag in her hands and she flung it around me when she attacked me with a hug.

"Mmm, I miss you so much." She said, giving my cheek a kiss.

I smiled weakly when she pulled away, trying to stop the urge to wipe my cheek from her rotten lips.

"So, you didn't bring Lindsay?" She asked, looking around.

I shrugged. "Eh, she's coming later. Why?"

She squinted her eyes for a moment and looked at me. "Oh, you know. I think it would be weird if she was here you know, since she knows I'm your girlfriend and she likes you almost as much as me."

I smirked and played along. "Oh, she likes me that much?"

She laughed weakly. "Oh, you know what I mean."

"Not really." I said, walking over to one of the guys at the studio, actually, Lindsay's crazy assistant who works with her dad.

"Hey Mike, when are we going to wrap this up?"

Mike tapped his pen on the desk and thought a bit, after awhile he shrugged.

"I don't know, we seem to have lost the CD. I think you might need to record the song again."

My eyes widened. "You seemed to have lost it? Dude! We've been working on that stupid song for weeks, and you're telling me we have to do it again?"

Mike threw his hands up in defense. "Hey, I don't know where it went Nate. It seemed to have disappear. I swear we like had it last week."

I looked at Carly and she was twirling her hair playing innocent. I marched right up over to her.

"What did you do with it?" I asked firmly.

She batted her eyes as she looked up at me.

"What are you talking about?"

I rolled my eyes. "I know you took it. Would you rather edit with me today or never ever see me again because I swear, I am not recording that song all over again... at least, not with you."

She stared at me and her smile quickly faded. She turned around and looked at the floor and I instantly felt bad. I mean, I knew I shouldn't have been that mean but I just really wanted Lindsay and only Lindsay. The fact that Carly was in the way sort of irritated me. I sighed and put a hand on her shoulder gently and I heard her sniff.

"Hey." I said softly. "I didn't mean to sound so mean... it's just that, we worked so hard on that song and I really don't want it to be lost. I mean, you and I both probably have better things to do then record this everyday."

She sniffled and looked at me. "I know. I am really sorry, I don't know why I'm acting like this. I mean, I guess I just really enjoy singing with you, it's so powerful, don't you ever feel it?"

I didn't really feel anything but I couldn't admit that, so I just nodded. She smiled and got up.

"I got you something." She said, pulling out the big bag.

"You shouldn't have." I said, smiling weakly.

"Oh, but I did." She said, pulling out a huge banner.

I studied the banner and had to admit, I was slightly impressed. It had my name written in the middle in gold and the out lines traced in gold as well. The background color was black ad\nd it had little pics of guitars on it. I smiled as I felt the silky fabric.

"Where did you get this?" I asked, holding it.

"I made it." She said shyly.

"Well, I'm impressed."

She smiled and then Mike walked back in, holding a template in his hand.

"I found the CD. You two are in luck." He said.

I looked at Carly who smiled widely and gave me a hug. I awkwardly hugged her back... feeling a bit weird. I knew it was just hugging but sometimes she could take it the wrong... oh boy. She is kissing me... and Lindsay just walked in.

--

**I know this was really really short. Like, the shortest ever but if you review, I'll update a lot faster. I left you with a cliffy as well:)**


	13. Chapter 13

**I know, you all must HATE me. I haven't update forever but I've just been so jam packed. Unfortunately my computer has been packed too, it sort of crashed but I fixed it. Well, the geek squad did. Anyways, I hope you're still reading and I loved the reviews for last chapter. so thanks:) PS: Anyone seeing Twilight?**

**

* * *

**

**Lindsay's POV**

I was running a little late today because I had to drop something off quickly at Linda's (don't ask) and ended up having a little chat with her. I came here in the studio and ran into Mike who made me help him look for the CD Carly and Nate did together and since he's sort of a douche bag (Meaning doesn't know a damn thing) I got it for him (It was laying on his desk) and told him to go hand it to them because I didn't really want to embarrass the guy more then he already was. I wish I was the one who walked in first because just then maybe I wouldn't have to see the nasty image laying in front of me. Anger instantly rushed into my brain and and salty tears swelled up fast. I shouldn't be mad though because I DID see Carly kiss Nate first. It still hurt just to see the image. Nate ripped away from Carly fast once he saw me and I sucked back the tears putting on a big smile as if nothing happened.

"Lindsay, I, it's not what you think." He said fast, coming to me quickly.

"How do you know what I'm thinking..." I said slowly, my breath a little shaky.

"Because... you just, you saw me kissing her and you know,"

"No Nate." I said, and his scared impression turned confused. "I saw HER kiss you. Unless..."

"No. No, your right. But aren't you..." He ran a hand through his hair and looked abruptly at Carly.

"What the hell was that?" He said through gritted teeth.

I rolled my eyes as Carly started apologizing quickly and I glared at her and walked passed both of them leaving them both, especially Nate very confused. I know my emotions was making Nate feeling crazy but to tell you the truth I was confused too. The kiss I saw did make me scared but for a different reason. It totally just showed me that I loved Nate. The pain that shot through me was that I loved Nate and the jealousy that raged inside was all because I loved Nate. I walked into one of the recording rooms and sat down, taking a deep breath. Why did I love him so much? Why does it have to be him? Out of all the guys it has to be my best friend. I mean, I'm Lindsay Turner, guys have posters of me in their room. I just happened to be in love with the guy right next to my room. I'm not good at relationships and I don't know how to handle them at all. Nate was definitely more experienced and has been out on many dates sometimes coming home very late at night. If he was up for it, he would let me on at the juicy details but sometimes it was just too much, I blocked some of the things out. He was needed more intimate relationships and I just couldn't be one of them. There was a light knock on the door and I nearly jumped out of my seat. The noise interrupted my thoughts and I stood up, brushing myself and adjusting the little top hat I had on a took a deep breath. I already knew who it was so I prepared.

"Come in."

As soon as the door opened, his arms were wrapped around mine and holding my tight. I nuzzled my face in his shoulder and sighed and we just stood there holding each other.

"I am so sorry." He whispered and he put both his hands on my shoulders looking at me.

I noticed his eyes read mixed emotions and thoughts and a little pain. I smiled.

"Nate, it's not your fault. I just..."

"Lindsay, I could see it in your eyes. You're hurt. It's not like you loved what you saw." He said firmly.

"I'll admit, I didn't like what I saw but I understand you never intended it to happen. Seriously." I said, softly, trying to hold back the tears.

He stared at me for awhile before lowering his lips onto mine and kissing me gently, his lips teasingly. I bought a hand up to his chest and we deepened the kiss as he kissed me firmly. My lips brushed his teasingly and he parted, letting both our tongues to slip in easily. He made a soft noise of pleasure, pushing both our bodies together. I smiled into the kiss as it became more intense before and I was backed up onto the wall and our hands running over each other intensely. I noticed my eyelids were so heavy it was impossible to open them. I felt a fluttery feeling deep inside my stomach causing me almost just to drop to the floor. This feeling was just too intense and I have sadly never gone this far with a guy. I felt at any second I would screw things up and embarrass myself. The thoughts I had earlier came slipping back into my mid sneakily. _He's done this so many times Lindsay. He knows what he's doing, but you on the other hand have no idea what's going on. _I pushed him away lightly and sighed but he didn't let go of me.

"Nate..."

"Don't regret it now Lindsay. Please don't."

I shook my head, feeling the tears come. "Nate, I can't. I can't do this now."

I looked at him daringly and his face read hurt. He shook his head.

"It's too late for that now." He said, caressing my waist.

"Nate..."

"If your not going to love me today then tomorrow. If not tomorrow then the next day. Some day Lindsay. You and I both know we have something special."

I sighed. "I'm not like those girls you sing about in your songs. I'm new at this. I haven't met many guys and you know that."

"I haven't allowed it." He said smirking.

"Nate, let me go." I whined.

He stared at me intensely and I felt the fluttery feeling deep inside again.

"Record my song with me." He said randomly.

I smiled weakly. "I will but... right now I just want some time."

"Come to the sea with me tomorrow to see the light house." He asked, well, more like demanded.

"Nate..."

He kissed me fiercely again and pulled away, leaving me breathless.

"Tomorrow." He said, before walking out.

--

**I hope that was a good chapter. It's getting heated! Haha, but anyways... all you chicks should review, because it would make my day. I have to update Final Goodbye on Mibba now.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hope you all had happy holidays and an amazing New years!! I have an explanation that you dont want to hear probably. I just hope you enjoy this update... it's been a month or 2...**

Never has it been hard to choose a casual outfit. NEVER. Nate has spent the night at his apartment getting some paper work done but called me to say goodnight and remind me that we're going to our childhood lighthouse. I smiled as the memories flushed back in my head. I remember Nate and I telling each other that the lighthouse is where him and I wanted to get married at. Then we'd argue about who would get to live there because obviously, we weren't thinking of marrying each other. Well, in my case I sort of was but in his, I'm not so sure. I sighed as I finally decided to wear a simple pair of tan white capris with a peach colored blouse and flip flops. Before I stepped out of the house, I noticed that there was a picture of Nate and I in the glass case in the living room. I walked up to it briefly and smiled. Behind us stood the huge old lighthouse. Our lighthouse is actually pretty famous. It was used in movies such as Yours, Mine and Ours. I kissed it before I left the house and took the car to meet Nate at the light house.

_Ding Dong._

I tapped my shoes nervously on the soft grass patted mat and waited for the door to open. I looked outside for Nate everywhere and I saw his car but he was missing. The door opened slowly and and an old bearded man opened the door.

"Oh Lindsay!" He said, opening the door widely.

I smiled widely as I hugged him. "Mmmm, I miss you Worth."

"Ahh, so does this house. Lady Beth still haunts around, missing you dearly." He said, stepping aside to let me in.

"I miss her dearly as well." I said, looking at the beautiful painting of a young woman hung on the wall. She was my great great aunts and one of the 1st class members on the Titanic. Worth and I believe that she still haunts this same old house. Nate on the other hand thinks its a bunch of bull.

"Has Nate arrived?" I asked looking around.

Worth rubbed his chin. "Yes but I honestly don't know where he is right now."

Hmm, that's typical. Nate loves to wander around. I told Worth that I'd catch him later while he fixes us some food. I stepped out into the back and I closed my eyes as the warm breeze hit my face. I smiled widely once I opened my eyes and saw the beautiful waves hitting the rocks. I took a couple steps down and just stared at the open face. I gasped as I felt hands slid around my waist and a firm body pressed against me. I didn't bother turning around because I already know who it was but instead I spoke.

"I miss this place."

He laughed softly. "So do I."

We were both quiet for a minute as my head fell back and rested on his shoulder and his arms holding me tight. I finally took hold of Nate's hands and turned around to look at him.

"Where were you?" I asked briefly, trying not to get lost in his brown eyes.

"Did you miss me?" Nate asked grinning.

"Answer my question." I said rolling my eyes.

"You answer mine first." He said smiling.

"No." I said, trying to hide my smile.

"So I guess you didn't miss me..." He said, taking a step back.

"I never...." I started to say then saw his raised eyebrows. "Yeah, you walk away."

"Haha, you totally missed me. You can't be away from me for 24 hours. You were devastated that we weren't under the same roof last night."

I scoffed. "Well look whose feeling confident. I bet that's exactly how you felt."

"I did. It would help to know if you did too." He said, taking a step closer.

I opened my mouth but no words came out. His smile faded as his lips neared mine. My pulse beat hard and my breath came out kind of fast as the wait killed me. His eyes searched mine and brushed his lips against mine.

"Right now, one out of my 3 wishes with you will come true." He whispered against my lips and then deliberately kissed me. I almost collapsed on the ground but his arms held me firmly. I gripped his shirt and pulled him towards me more, our bodies starting to mold. His lips left mine and started kissing me everywhere from my face all the way down the spine of my throat and my lips hungered for him.

"Kiss me." I said, pulling him towards me as his tongue plundered right away. I heard him say my name a couple times which just made my throbbing worse. Finally we pulled away and looked at each other, listening to the ocean shore and our heavy breathing. Finally I laughed a little.

"You've already kissed me, so how was that your first wish?"

He smiled and brushed my cheek. "I've always wanted to have a kiss with you here at the same exact spot."

I blushed. "And what were your other 2 wishes?"

He grinned. "I'll tell you when it becomes true."

I smiled. "I have a wish too... but it hasn't come true yet."

He tilted his head a little and I laughed. "What would that be,"

"I can't tell you yet." I said giggling.

"Then let me make it true." He said, kissing me softly.

"Mmm..." I said, pulling away. "Not yet."

He smiled widely. "I think I likey what you wishin..."

I laughed. "You little perv."

"Ahh, typical female ego. They suggest something then we're the pervs." He said, shaking his head.

"Fuck you." I said, running away from him, laughing.

He smiled and yelled, "What time?"

"Never!!" I said as he started chasing after me. I know that everything is perfect now but when things get so good like this, a disaster always comes. I wonder if he realizes that as well. My thoughts went away when he tackled me into the sand.

"Nate!"

"Haha, you weren't paying attention. What were you thinking of?" He said smiling.

"You'll never realize it."

"Try me." He said, getting up.

"No."

"Then when will I realize?" He asked.

"I don't know, When will you realize?" I said, thinking myself.

He shrugged, then lowered his lips and kissed me.

**I know that this is short but I love how many story alerts I got for this. REVIEW:) (Like really, I want to know what you think.)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey People. Remember me? Lol.. well I kind of took a break from Fanfiction for awhile and I re read this story and completely laughed. All the silly mistakes in it.. so much. Anyways, If you'd like me to continue this story, please tell me. Other wise, I'll just continue on my new work: Heal Me. It's a Twilight Fiction. It's pretty good. Better then this perhaps. Ps: I miss you guys**


End file.
